1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cybersecurity and, more specifically, to configuring virtual private networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often entities, like businesses and governmental organizations, maintain private networks, such as local area networks, in which the entity is responsible for configuring the network. This is in contrast to many public networks, like the Internet, in which much of the network configuration tasks are outsourced. Local area (and other private) networks often include an address space, firewalls, routers, servers, clients, printers, fax machines, displays, and various network appliances. Tailoring configuration of these networks can be a remarkably complex task, and crafting rules to securely monitor and enforce policies on these networks is similarly challenging in many cases.